pokemon new roads part one
by SpitFireDeamon
Summary: is there more to young ash than meets the eye (slight crossover with Lord of the Rings)


Pokemon: New Roads  
  
Chapter One- The Road to Barad-Dur  
  
Narrator: We join our heroes as they journey through a strange valley and we hear a familiar sound  
  
Ash: I do too know where we are  
Narrator: I'm gonna get the advil now!  
Misty: well then where are we  
Ash: Lost  
Misty: why you!!  
She hits him over the head with her mallet.  
Ash: OWW!!  
Narrator: Here have an advil! ^-^'  
Brock: would you two stop it! This place is desolate enough with out the yelling.  
Pikachu:Pi. (Yeah)  
Ash and Misty look at there surrounding, on ether side tall cliffs block escape and dark shapes can be seen on there faces. The valley feels devoid of life  
Ash: this somehow looks familiar.  
Brock: What?  
Ash: It's nothing  
they walk along for awhile then Misty and Brock hear Ash silently reciting a song  
  
Darkness in a dying land   
amid the ashen clouds  
Barad-Dur is seen   
amidst the ever growing shroud  
with its many brooding spires   
Were Sauron dwelt   
ere Doom was felt  
when Ring of Power died  
in Orodruin's thundering fire   
Anaria Undranire  
the doom was doomed and dire  
  
Among the fields of shining plains  
Among the meadow fair  
There in the west a beacon rose   
Amist the darkened air  
A hope amid the ashen cold  
The little folk  
Their boldness woke  
To end the evil shadows rule  
and cast it in the fire mount's well  
Antilena Ontiliell  
There in the shire they dwell  
  
Misty: Ash what was that?  
Ash: I...I don't know, it just popped in to my head  
Narrator: (underbreath)Ash is possessed be afraid....  
Pikachu: Pikapi(ASH!!)  
Ash: what pikachu  
there in front of them was a huge tower black as the night dark as the shadows of the new-moon. they stood before its gates and it seemed as if it was a huge monster watching them. misty gasped.  
Misty: what is it  
Brock: I don't know  
Ash: I do  
Misty: don't start again, Ash Ketchum, we did this earlier  
Ash: No. I do know. It's Barad-Dur tower of the shadows  
as ash said Barad-Dur lightning lit up the sky making the tower look even more ominous  
Brock: Woh!  
Narator: Eeeeviiil  
Misty: Its raining!! ah man!!  
Narrator: And why else would there be lightning?   
Brock: hello is anyone there?  
No answer  
Brock:Hello!  
No one  
Brock:HEY LET US IN!  
Narrator: guess there closed  
Brock: shut up!  
Still nothing, brock turned to see ash standing in front of the gate he speaks in a wisper  
Ash: Open  
Brock: I was yelling and nothing happened what does he think he's doing.  
Misty: I don't know  
then there were voices in the tower that spoke at the same time as ash  
  
Ash nazg Durbartuluk   
Ash nazg Gimbatul   
Ash nazg Trakatuluk   
Ack buzum-ishi krimpatul  
  
Narrator: Tolkien don't sue please!! You still own it we just like the ring of the words...  
Then with a Crash the gate falls and Ash walks in as if nothing happened, Misty and brock are dumbfounded. Misty runs after Ash  
Misty: ASH WAIT  
ash turns his voice is strangely amplified by the gates obsidian walls it sound dark and cold  
Ash: Wait? I can't! there is darkness before and darkness behind.  
As he talks his shadow seems to fill the gate and tower above misty, ash seems somehow menacing  
Oh why did it have to be me! WHY! Why am I the Dark Gate's Keeper I did not make it! Why do I Control it?   
He relaxes, the shadow shrinks to normal size and a smile crosses the grim face  
Oh misty! I'm sorry! I know you didn't mean to be rude! just please don't yell at me right now I'm stressed out, OK?  
Misty who was shocked and taken aback responds with only a squeaking  
Misty: O...K...  
Narator:that was.... interesting  
Brock... Spoooky  
Narrator: Shut up  
Brock: but..  
Narrator: zip it  
Brock: but  
Narrator: zip it  
Brock: but..  
Narrator: Shut Up!!  
Brock....B..  
Narrator: if you speak you Die  
Brock: OK OK!!  
  
the castle is dark inside the shadows seem to grow as ash walks by then fade to twilight before and behind misty again get the feeling of hidden power in the dense young trainer. They come to a door with curios carvings of an ancient script that make no sense to her or brock  
seek for the thundering dungeon  
look for the pure of soul  
the fruitless shall become laden  
the lost shall find a home  
Sauran Estonies Ketchum  
Brock: uhh what does that say  
Misty: Don't Know  
Ash: it says seek for the thundering dungeon, look for the pure of soul, the fruitless shall become laden, the lost shall find a home  
Narator:DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE-DE (twilight zone)  
Misty: pure of soul?  
Ash: its a litany to my great great great great great great great great great Grand father  
Misty: he's buried here?  
Ash: No not buried.  
Misty: ...........But you said...  
Ash: Follow  
he leads them down a long hallway .... meanwhile out-side  
  
Jessie: there in THERE??  
James: Save us its evil!  
Jessie: its just a castle  
another well planed lightning strike  
Narrator: BOOOOOOM!!! CRASH!!! BANG!!! JOHNY CARSON!!!  
TR: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
Jessie: but just in case... Lets get out of here....  
Meowth: Hey You Guys WAIT!!  
  
back inside  
  
Ash is now alone in a large chamber, the others are in similar rooms, ash is writing in a journal  
I cant face myself I don't know what I'll say to my friends, this place is even worse than it was when dad was... no I wont write about that.... but she ....... she drives the shadow back, how? why? is that why I argue so much... hmm... "pure of soul"   
  
Ash: THAT'S IT  
  
Chapter Two the Quest of Hope  
  
Misty is sitting on a bed in the vast dark fortress she looks around in the room. It was obviously a woman's room of high importance as she looks she sees a small blue book that looks out of place.  
  
Misty: what's this  
she picks it up and wipes away the dust  
Misty: Sarah Ketchum, my memoirs in this castle  
misty who knows the book, which was obviously a diary, had been long unused decides to read it she opens to the last entry  
  
I can't stay here, even as queen it is depressing, this castle is cursed, and my son,  
he will surely fall under its sway if we don't leave, but Ashton is not ready to leave, he is so wound up in watching that small island, Indigo, maybe we will move there. he will have to drop his title of prince and go by his nickname Ash... Ash Ketchum I will leave him with my younger sister.  
  
I don't think I will live much longer after that....  
  
but if he finds his soulmate, a girl to drive the evil out... then he can return  
  
Sarah... 12/23/2005PC  
  
Misty: Ash is...is...a...a prince  
  
misty runs out of the room with the book  
  
Misty: AAAASH  
  
the words in the book still hung in her mind a girl to drive the evil out...soulmate... somehow she knew that was her  
  
she enters a large round room a huge purple gem hovers in the center giving of huge amounts of energy the whole effect is that the room is bathed in a disturbing glow in the corner is a hooded figure...  
  
Misty: what is that thing it huge  
????: It is the gem of shadow energy  
Misty: who are you  
????: A ... concerned subject of the prince  
Misty: why are you here  
the figure looked up and through the shadow of the hood two glowing eyes are seen  
????: why am I here? I am here because I am the Guardian of the gem.....  
Jessie: Prepare for trouble  
James: And make it double  
Jessie: to protect the world from devastation  
James: to unite all people with in or nations  
Jessie: to denounce the evil's of truth and love  
James: To extend our light to the stars above  
Jessie: Jessie  
James: James  
Jessie: team rocket blast of at the speed of light  
James: Surrender now or...........WOW LOOK AT THAT DIAMOND  
????: It is not your gem, besides you cant even get near it  
TR: Oh Yeah  
they advance on the gem which throws out a tendril of energy which throws them around the room before shooting them through the ceiling  
TR: team rocket's blasting of again  
Narrator: I hope they reach orbit  
????: if they don't the landing will hurt  
Misty: I have a question to ask you  
????: yes?  
Misty: tell me about this place  
???? long years ago in the second age of middle earth, when elves still roomed the western world, the elves of Ergion forged rings of great power. then the dark lord Sauron forged one ring to rule the others. he forged it in Orodruin, that mountain there in the distance, and he build this stronghold. Well there was a quest in which his ring was destroyed... almost, it was split into several sub-power rings... shadow, fire, light, water, life... all of these form the ruling ring. one ring to rule them all. to guard the rings the gems were made, in the middle of each gem one of the pieces lies. The are linked and form the mana web that keeps magic alive. Five elf families were chosen to guard them, here Sauron's family than had fled mordor to hide from his wrath, guard the shadow gem to this day, and now, Ash is the Guardian and I am his servant, even if I did try to kill him  
  
the cloaked figure removes his hood reviling...  
  
Misty: MEWTWO  
mewtwo:Yes mewtwo... Now let me continue... If someone of pure heart gathers al the pieces than the world will once again see the three kindreds to gather Elves, Dwarves and Men but if evil finds it than mordor will again become evil and the world will parish for the wairer of the ring will never die..... but now go and seek ash with you at his side the world may yet be saved for the rockets boss is looking for the ring..... Anariya  
in a flash mewtwo is gone leaving Misty alone  
remeber, One ring to rule them all  
  
End Part One  
  
mewtwo is ash's servent because psycic powers fall under shadow energy  
  
I do not own any of the caracters or places in this the belong to ether pokemon's companies or to J.R.R.Tolkien this is writen for fun and is in no way designed to provide profit   
  



End file.
